Vehicles are tested for crash worthiness and are rated based upon factors such as intrusion and vehicle pulse performance. One parameter in testing vehicle design is the extent of any intrusion into a passenger compartment of a vehicle as a result of a crash test. The pulse of an impact is another parameter of vehicle design that is measured as the deceleration in a collision over time.
Vehicles are designed to absorb impacts with crush cans, crumple zones, and the like. The goal is to provide a more controlled kinematic design for a vehicle in the event of a collision event. Frame members are normally secured to the vehicle body with pin connectors that are designed to remain intact and hold the frame members and vehicle body together. Pin connectors must be strong enough to provide a robust connection between the parts connected by the pin. For example, a pin connector for a rear arm sub-frame connection to the frame rail and passenger compartment is intended to provide a robust connection.
This disclosure is directed to solving the above problems and other problems as summarized below.